Miracle In December
by J.njen
Summary: Gak pandai Bikin Summary, Langsung aja ke cerita SongFic! Kaisoo, Yaoi! BL! DLDR! RnR! My First FanFic :v xD maklumin kalo banyak salah


Miracle In December

Author : Song Soori

.

.

.

.

CAST: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?)

Warn : Gajelas, Aneh, Typo, Bikin Muntah, Romance gagal, Hurt/Comfort Gagal, Angst Gagal. My First FanFiction. DLDR, RnR?

Aku mencoba melihatmu, kau yg tak lagi dapat ku lihat

Aku mencoba mendengarmu, kau yg tak lagi dapat ku dengar.

Jongin PoV

Aku kembali ke rumah ini.

Rumah dimana banyak sekali kenangan bersama'nya'.

Rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cintaku bersama'nya'

Rumah yang juga melihat betapa kejamnya aku kepada'nya'

Dia, seseorang yang tak dapat lagi ku lihat dan ku dengar. Tetapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk dapat kembali melihat dan mendengar'nya', Seseorang yang mengubah hidupku. Do Kyung Soo.

Jongin PoV end

Aku dapat melihat apa yang tidak dapat kulihat

Dan juga mendengar apa yang tidak dapat kudengar

Kau memberikanku kekuatan ini

Semenjak kau meninggalkan ku disini

-Flashback-

Normal PoV

"Jongin, makanannya sudah siap" kata kyungsoo sambil mendekati jongin yang sedang duduk di sofa merah maroon di ruang televisi.

Mereka berdua memang tinggal satu rumah, tetapi bukan berarti mereka sudah menikah. Mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tetapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Tanpa sepatah katapun jongin langsung pergi ke meja makan sebelum kyungsoo menghampirinya. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba sabar akan kelakuan Namjachingunya. Dia memang begitu, entah sejak kapan.

Jongin yang dulu Ceria dan menyenangkan berubah menjadi Jongin yang dingin. Tidak pernah berbicara lagi kepada kyungsoo. Kenapa kyungsoo tidak memutuskan Jongin? Karena namja itu sudah terlalu Cinta. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan jongin. Tetapi melihat kelakuan jongin, Mungkin memang seharusnya Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin.

"Jongin," panggil kyungsoo, tetapi jongin tidak menjawab. Jongin hanya menatap kosong makanan yang tersusun rapih di atas meja. Dia tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Jongin" panggil kyungsoo lagi, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari bibir tebal milik Jongin itu.

"Huft, baiklah jongin. A-Aku pikir lebih baik kita P-put..." Kyungsoo tidak sanggup lagi meneruskannya. Dia terlanjur mencintai jongin, tetapi dia juga mempunyai hati. Dan hati itu hancur seiring sikap dingin jongin kepadanya.

Jongin yang dari tadi melihat itu pun hanya diam saja, tidak berniat untuk mengagalkan rencana kyungsoo untuk mengakhiri Jongin pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tidak terasa butir butir krystal sudah membasahi pipi namja mungil itu. Dia terisak sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Dia merasa bahwa memang lebih baik memutuskan Jongin daripada tersiksa seperti ini terus.

Karena sudah lelah dengan semua ini, kyungsoo memutuskan berbaring di sofa dan terlelap beberapa saat kemudian.

Paginya

Kyungsoo sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menanyakan sesuatu hal kepada jongin. Dia tidak ingin ini semua terus terjadi. Kyungsoo langsung mendekati jongin yang sama seperti kemarin, duduk di sofa merah maroon.

"Jongin, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ucap kyungsoo lirih, dia masih lelah karena menangis terus menerus.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman itu yang kyungsoo dapatkan.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku begini? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi seperti ini? Aku mohon jawab" ucap kyungsoo yang semakin lirih. Dia sudah siap menangis lagi padahal belum mendapat jawaban dari jongin

"Hyung, kau ingin tahu sesuatu hal? Hal yang pertama, aku pikir aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi." ' karena aku mencintaimu' "Hal kedua jika kau ingin pergi dari sisiku, silahkan saja aku tak keberatan." 'Ku mohom jangan' "Ketiga aku sangat-sangat-sangat ingin kau pergi."'kumohon hyung, pahami maksudku' Balas jongin dengan suara datar dan dingin. Tetapi didalam hati ia sangat menentang itu.

Sudah dipastikan airmata kyungsoo berhamburan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"B-baiklah hikss... jika hiks... itu hiks... maumu hiks.. aku akan pergi. Annyeong"

Balas Kyungsoo sambil terisak, Hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Dia benar-benar lelah. Lelah terus terusan tersiksa seperti itu. Dia berlari tak tahu arah Dan saat itu juga Turun Salju pertama.

Kyungsoo PoV

Apakah ini akhirnya? Akhir dari hubungan kita? Benerkah begitu? Kalau begitu biarkan aku menangis selama Malam salju pertama. Biarkan Salju menjadi air mataku.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, akhirnya akan seperti ini kah? Baiklah kalau begitu.

Aku benar-benar mencintaimu jongin, tetapi kalau memang itu maumu. Aku akan pergi, kalau bisa aku ingin pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Annyeong, Jongin-ah.

Kyungsoo PoV end

Jongin PoV

Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku hyung? Apakah kau tidak mendengar suara hatiku? Suara hatiku memintamu untuk Tinggal. Bersamaku selamanya. Mulut ini memang salah menyuruhmu pergi, karena sebenarnya aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kumohon kembali Hyung! Saranghae Kyungsoo-ah, Saranghae!.

Jongin PoV end

-flashback end-

Aku memang Egois, Tidak memikirkan perasaanmu

Aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu, aku benar benar bodoh

Mulai sekarang aku mencoba untuk merubah diri.

Dan aku tahu kau tidak bersamaku lagi, tetapi karena cintamu,aku mencoba berubah.

Itu semua terlihat seperti semua yang berada diduniaku mengingatkan mu

Karena satu keping salju adalah air mata yang jatuh dari matamu

Aku berharap kau kembali bersamaku, disini

Bahkan dengan kekuatan inipun aku tetap tidak bisa membawamu kembali kepadaku

-flashback-

Normal PoV

Setelah kejadian Kyungsoo meninggalkan rumah jongin, sekarang jongin sendiri.

Ia benar-benar sendirian. Hanya ada suara tangisan,Teriakan,dan pecahan barang.

Ya, semenjak kejadian itu Jongin sangat2 menyesal, dia menyesal membiarkan bahkan menyuruh kyungsoo pergi dari hidupnya. Ia menangis ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo saat itu.

Kyungsoo berlari tak tentu arah sambil menangis.

Tidak terasa sekarang dia berlari di jalan raya, dan saat itu lampu hijau masih menyala.

BRUKK

Kyungsoo Terkapar di Aspal yang sudah dipenuhi salju dengan mata sayu dan kepala yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah. Dia tertabrak mobil. Dan saat itu pula jongin mengejar kyungsoo, waktu itu ia hanya marah pada Namjachingunya itu. Dia marah karena Kyungsoo pernah berciuman dengan namja lain di depan matanya. Dan sejak itu Jongin Mengacuhkan Kyungsoo walaupun dia masih sangat mencintainya.

Saat ia melihat kyungsoo yang sudah terkapar di aspal seperti itu ia hanya bisa merosot jatuh terduduk sambil memandang kosong ke arah kyungsoo. bibir dan kening kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi candu untuk Jongin itu terus menerus mengeluarkan darah. Orang orang langsung mengerumuni kyungsoo saat melihat itu. Jongin kembali ke alam sadarnya dan menangis meraung - raung. Dia kehilangan cintanya karna ke egoisannya.

Setelah itu Jongin Benar2 menyendiri, ia bahkan tidak membiarkan siapapun memasuki rumahnya. Termasuk orang tuanya. Orangtuanya pun merasa sedih melihat jongin yang seperti itu. Lalu mereka membawa jongin rehabilitasi ke China. Awalnya jongin menolak tetapi karena orang taunya memberitahu bahwa ini semua juga demi kyungsoo, jongin langsung mau pergi ke china.

'Ini semua demimu Kyung, Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae. Mianhae Kyung, Mianhae.' Batin Jongin saat mencapai bandara. Satu tetes air mata meluncur begitu saja dari kedua matanya Lalu dengan cepat Jongin menyekanya. Dia harus kuat demi Kyungsoo. Semuanya demi Kyungsoo.

-Flashback End-

Jongin PoV

Salju, turun salju. Salju yang mempertemukanku dengan mu, salju yang melihat saat kau menghilang untuk selama lamanya. Waktu itu, Salju menjadi merah ketika darah mu mewarnainya. Aku merasa Salju itu adalah Air matamu yang mengalir. Satu keping salju seperti satu tetes air matamu. Kalau begitu, Beribu ribu air matamu jatuh saat turun salju kan? Sekali lagi Mianhae kyung. Jeongmal Saranghae.

Jongin PoV end

Jika aku bisa menghentikan waktu.

Aku ingin kembali padamu.

Aku Membuka Buku itu.

Dan melihat gambar kita berdua

Di halaman itu, kau dan aku...

Kembali ketika hanya kau dan aku

Aku tidak kuat tetapi aku bisa berubah karena mu , karena cinta mu.

Kau mengubah semuanya

Semuanya

Akulah yang tak tahu berterima kasih atas cintamu

Aku tahu ini akan berhenti jika berakhir

Setiap hari aku memperbaiki diriku untukmu, orang yang kuinginkan

Sepertinya cintaku akan tetap abadi

Jika aku bisa menghentikan waktu( oh jika bisa)

Aku akan kembali padamu ( aku akan kembali padamu)

Aku membuka buku itu (yang penuh memori)

Terdapat Luka yang Kita berdua ketahui

Seperti air mataku yang mengalir

Salju turun seperti Hari itu.

Aku Tetap mencoba melihatmu, kau yg tak lagi dapat ku lihat

Aku tetap mencoba mendengarmu, kau yg tak lagi dapat ku dengar.

Jongin PoV

Seandainya aku dapat mengentikan waktu dan memutarnya kembali.

Aku ingin kembali kepadanya, Ingin kembali memeluknya, ingin kembali menciumnya, Ingin kembali Bersamanya.

Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Do Kyungsoo.

Sesudah mandi, aku berjalan ke arah lemari. Di lemari itu aku melihat Album foto.

Album foto itu sangat usang, mungkin karena tidak pernah dibuka.

Saat aku membukanya air mataku berlalu begitu saja melewati pipiku.

Kalian tahu apa isi Album itu?

Isinya Adalah Memori Memori ku bersama kyungsoo. Bersama Do Kyungsoo.

Aku melihat ada surat, aku langsung membacanya.

Dear, Jongin

Annyeong, Bagaimana Keadaanmu Jongin? Mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menemukan surat ini disini karena aku tau kau tak akan membukanya lagi, kkkk~ aku benar2 mencintaimu. Jongin andai kau tahu saat itu aku dicium oleh SuHo hyung dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, Tentu saja Ku tolak. Aku hanya milikmu. Dan akan tetap menjadi milikmu. Tetapi melihat sikapmu yang berubah drastis seperti itu rasanya ingin aku mati. Naas bukan? Aku sungguh tersiksa jongin. Benar benar tersiksa. Kenapa ku berubah seperti itu kepadaku? Apa salahku? Aku benar benar tidak mengerti jongin. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati, apakah kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apakau sudah bosan kepadaku? Apa kau tidak menginginkanku lagi? Kau ingin melepasku? Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku akan mencintaimu jongin, selamanya. Bahkan saat aku Mati. Kau ingat? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu di malam salju pertama? Kejadian itu, aku ingin sekali kembali kesana. Saat itu kau membawakan lelucon yang membuatku sakit perut kau tahu? Hahaha, sekarang tidak adalagi kau yang seperti itu. Kumohon jongin, kembalilah. Aku merindukanmu yang lama Jongin. Saranghae, Jongin.

Lovely, Kyungsoo.

Kali ini Air mataku tak terbendung ketika membaca Pesan ini. Hah, Apa Salah Kyungsoo?! Dia dipaksa dan aku menyiksanya! Aku benar benar tidak fikir aku jahat sekali. Aku menangis meraung raung menyebutkan Nama Kyungsoo. Tiba tiba terlintas di kepalaku saat Kyungsoo Tewas. Aku sebenarnya orang yang tidak kuat, Tidak setegar yang orang orang bilang, Aku hanya Manusia biasa. Tetapi karena Mu aku berubah... Berubah! Karena Cintamu aku akan berubah, Aku akan berubah Kyungie! Cintaku akan selamanya Untukmu Kyung, Hanya Untukmu. Tidak akan terbagi.

A-aku... aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu...

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

Mianhae Soo, Jeongmal Mianhae Soo.

Setelah tangisanku mereda, aku mulai membalik album itu dan disitu terdapat Foto Selca kami berdua dengan tulisan spidol 'Selamat Hari Jadi 2 Tahun Kita, Jonginnie~ Jeongmal Sarangaeyo!~'

Dan ada Juga Foto selca ketika aku menciumnya di Pipi yang sudah semerah tomat.

Melihatnya aku tertawa sekaligus menangis... Kenangan itu benar benar membekas di Benakku.

Sayang, Mungkin itu hanya Kenangan yang Berlalu.

Seiring dengan Jatuhnya Salju yang menurutku Tangisan Kyungsoo, aku pun ikut menangis. Aku merasa sangat sangat kejam kepadanya, dia hanya namja yang mungil,mudah patah hati, susah jatuh cinta, dan SETIA.

Aku tetap berusaha mencarimu, walau aku tahu kau tak akan pernah kutemukan.

Aku tetap berusaha Mendengar, meskipun aku tahu kau tak akan pernah lagi ku dengar.

Goodbye Soo, Saranghae.


End file.
